I'm Sorry Let Me Lie to You
by Ahngyuhyeon
Summary: "Tidak Lee Sungmin. Baiklah, kau hanya akan menerima uang dari bajingan-bajingan itu bukan? Baik aku akan jadi bajingan itu. Kau bilang tidak ada bedanya bukan aku dengan lelaki-lelaki itu. Dan sekarang, ikut denganku!" / OneShoot / GS / Don't Like Don't Read / REVIEW and tell me where is the mistakes / LOVE KYUMIN!


Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

GS

OneShoot

**Do not Copy-Paste this Story**

This is Truly Mine

I beg to you, do not Copy-Paste

Thanks and Have Fun

* * *

Kau harus menerimanya. Kau yang memilihnya Lee Sungmin. Buang ketakutanmu, ketidakpercayaanmu, sisi polosmu. Buang semua Lee Sungmin.

Mulai hari ini, kau akan jadi Lee Sungmin yang berbeda. Dan ingatlah, Tuhan tahu apa yang ada dalam lubuk hati terdalammu.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya. Ia gugup. Ia ingin sekali pergi dari sini. Tapi tidak. Jika ia pergi, siapa yang akan membiayai ayahnya dirumah sakit? Tidak. Ia harus terus berjalan. Harus.

Sungmin pun sampai dikamar itu. Perlahan, ia mengetuk pelan.

"Masuk." Pintu terbuka dan Sungmin dapat melihat orang-orang berbadan besar dengan tuannya yang duduk menghadapnya. Mr. Kim.

"Baiklah Lee Sungmin. Pekerjaanmu dimulai. Semua yang kau butuhkan telah telah disiapkan. Jika kau bekerja dengan baik, maka kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau." Lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin seorang diri. Ia melihat berbagai macam pakaian minim. Lee Sungmin, kau yang membuat keputusan ini.

=0=

Sungmin sudah dilantai dimana suara hingar bingar terdengar memekakkan. Ia melihat wanita-wanita yang well…'sepertinya'. Berpakaian minim dan duduk disamping setiap tuan yang mereka 'layani'. Lee Sungmin mengingat kembali perkataan Tuan Kim. Ia harus menemukan pria berna Lee Donghae. Dan Sungmin bingung bagaimana ia menemukan pria itu. Disini tidak ada satu orangpun yang memakai tanda pengenal bertuliskan 'Lee Donghae'.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk duduk disalah satu kursi bar. Ia tidak menyadari disampingnya kini duduk seorang pria. Pria itu tidak datang sendiri, ia datang bersama temannya. Dan Sungmin terdiam saat salah satu pria itu dipanggil Lee Donghae. Itu berarti, pria disampingnya ini yang ia cari. Sungmin tegang. Ia sudah menemukan pria itu. Lalu sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Baiklah Sungmin akan mencoba menarik perhatian pria itu. Namun, sebelum Sungmin melakukan niatnya, tangan kirinya tiba-tiba tertarik dan memaksanya mengikuti seseorang yang menariknya paksa menjauh dari club tersebut.

Sungmin meringis sakit saat punggungnya menabrak badan mobil. Ia baru akan memarahi orang yang memperlakukannya seperti ini tapi tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa benda lunak basah melumat bibirnya dalam. Pinggangnya didekap erat oleh pria ini. Brengsek. Beraninya pria ini memperlakukan Sungmin seperti ini. Sungmin mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan pria yang menciumnya paksa seperti ini. Tapi bukannya terlepas, yang ia dapat justru remasan pada bokongnya. Sungmin merasa pergelangan tangannya sakit. Pria ini mencengkramnya keras. Sungmin melemas. Ia tidak tahu akan berbuat apa lagi.

Merasa Sungmin sudah menyerah. Kyuhyun melepas tautannya dan menatap lekat pada mata Sungmin. Wanita itu menangis. Terlihat dari lelehan-lelehan air mata dipipi tembamnya. Apa ia menyakiti Sungmin? Kyuhyun berpikir dalam hati.

"Masuklah. Disini dingin." Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk.

Sungmin terdiam sesaat. "Brengsek. Kau siapa berani memperlakukan wanita seperti itu?!" Ia baru akan melayangkan pukulannya ke dada Kyuhyun, namun pria itu lebih cepat. Kyuhyun menahan pergelangan Sungmin yang hendak memukulnya.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan denganmu Lee Sungmin. Sekarang, masuklah." Kyuhyun sedikit memaksa Sungmin masuk lalu memasangkan seatbelt. Kyuhyun memutar dan duduk dikursi pengemudi. Ia menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi club.

=0=

Suasana disini benar-benar dingin. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memilih diam tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sungmin risih dengan pakaiannya. Ia mencoba menutupi pahanya yang terekspos namun tidak berhasil. Tentu saja, pakaian itu memang sangat minim.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya kemudian mengambil jas nya dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"Ini, pakailah. Jika kau tahu kau tidak akan nyaman menggunakan pakaian itu, kenapa kau memakainya"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

Taklama mobil Kyuhyun berhenti disebuah restoran mewah. Kyuhyun membuka seatbeltnya dan keluar dari mobil.

Sungmin bingung. Jadi, ia harus mengikuti pria itu? Kenapa? Sungmin bahkan tidak tahu nama pria itu.

Pintu disamping Sungmin terbuka. "Turunlah. Kau pasti belum makan." Kyuhyun menawarkan tangannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengambil tangan Kyuhyun dan keluar dari mobil. Kyuhyun menyampirkan jas yang Sungmin pegang pada pundak terbuka Sungmin. Sungmin terbingung. Pria ini sebelumnya bersikap tidak sopan pada Sungmin tetapi sekarang bersikap hangat dan manis padanya.

Mereka duduk disalah satu meja. Taklama pelayan datang menanyakan pesanana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sungmin bingung, ia hanya menjawab ia memesan hal yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Sungmin memulai pembicaraan.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Kau membawaku kesini setelah berprilaku tidak sopan padaku. Kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak mengetahui namamu tuan." Jelas Sungmin

"Kau tidak mengenalku? Benarkah?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, pria itu malah bertanya balik.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak. Ia menatap wajah pria dihadapannya ini lekat-lekat. Ia memang mengaku pelupa, namun ia benar-benar merasa tidak pernah mengenali wajah ini sebelumnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Sungmin akhirnya. Sungmin sungguh tidak mengenali wajah ini.

Pelayan datang membawakan pesanan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak berbicara lagi dan memilih menyantap pesanananya. Suasana kembali hening seketika.

Mereka telah selesai. Kyuhyun menyimpan beberapa uang diatas meja mereka dan mengamit tangan Sungmin keluar.

"Berhenti. Kumohon lepaskan." Sungmin berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun seakan menulikan pendengarannya. Ia tetap berjalan. Sungmin geram. Ia melepas jas dipundaknya dan melemparkan keras pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Mengapa kau melakukan ini?! Kau tau aku siapa bukan? Club tadi, aku bekerja disana! Dan tanpa kujelaskanpun kau pasti sudah mengerti apa jenis pekerjaanku. Kumohon jangan seperti ini. Aku membutuhkannya. Aku membutuhkan uang itu dan sekarang kau membuang-buang waktuku! " Teriak Sungmin. Ia menangis melampiaskan amarahnya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan mendekap erat tubuh mungilnya.

"Aku akan memberikannya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, ikutlah denganku dan aku akan memberikannya." Tutur Kyuhyun pelan

"Tidak. Kau bukan targetku. Pria itu bilang Lee Donghae-lah pria yang akan mempergunakanku. Jadi, lepaskan aku sekarang tuan." Sungmin mencoba tenang. Meskipun sebenarnya ia lelah dengan ini

"Jadi kau ingin pria itu yang menyentuhmu?! Lee Sungmin dengar, kau tidak bisa seperti ini. Ini bukan seperti dirimu. Kenapa kau seperti ini pada lelaki bajingan yang bahkan tidak kau kenal hanya untuk uang mereka?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu tuan? Aku juga tidak mengenal dirimu. Jadi apa bedanya kau dengan lelaki-lelaki bajingan itu?"

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak mengenaliku?"

"Kenal ataupun tidak itu bukan urusanku tuan. Jadi sekarang lepaskan dan biarkan aku pergi."

"Tidak Lee Sungmin. Baiklah, kau hanya akan menerima uang dari bajingan-bajingan itu bukan? Baik aku akan jadi bajingan itu. Kau bilang tidak ada bedanya bukan aku dengan lelaki-lelaki itu. Dan sekarang, ikut denganku!"

Kyuhyun kembali membawa Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sungmin terdiam. Apa Kyuhyun serius dengan ucapannya. Hei bukankah ini yang kau inginkan Lee Sungmin?

=0=

Mereka sampai dimansion Kyuhyun yang megah. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggiring Sungmin keluar dari mobil dan membawanya ke kamar pribadinya. Beberapa maid terbingung dengan tingkah tuannya itu. Tidak biasanya tuannya membawa seorang wanita kekediamannya.

Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin masuk dan mendorong Sungmin kepintu kamarnya. Mencium Sungmin dalam-dalam seakan meluapkan amarahnya pada gadis itu.

Sungmin takut. Ia gemetar. Ini pertama kalinya ia seintim ini dengan seorang pria.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin dikagetkan dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang meremas dadanya. Kyuhyun juga berusaha membuka resleting baju yang dikenakan Sungmin.

Kenapa Sungmin tidak menolak? Pikir Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sungmin berubah seperti ini.

Kyuhyun memindahkan bibirnya keleher mulus Sungmin. Menghirup dalam-dalam wangi tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin melenguh pelan saat bibir Kyuhyun mengecup lehernya dan melumatnya sesekali menggigit kecil lehernya.

Sungmin tidak tahu kapan ia berpindah tempat. Namun sekarang ia sudah diranjang besar Kyuhyun. Terbaring dengan tubuh polos dibawah tubuh maskulin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Sungmin. Melumatnya pelan namun bergairah.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa pusing. Kepalanya terasa berat. Pandangannya mengabur dan memaksanya menutup. Beberapa saat Sungmin masih bisa merasakan Kyuhyun yang melumat penuh bibirnya tapi tak lama kesadarannya hilang.

Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak ada lagi pergerakan Sungmin dibawahnya, berhenti menciumi Sungmin. Ia melihat wajah polos Sungmin yang tertidur. Ya, Sungmin tertidur. Gadis itu sudah merasakan efek obat yang Kyuhyun berikan. Kyuhyun sudah mengintai Sungmin dari kejauhan selama hampir 5 tahun. Ia terlalu pengecut untuk menampilkan diri didepan wanita yang ia cintai ini. Kyuhyun bahkan tahu permasalahan Sungmin yang membutuhkan uang untuk biaya pengobatan ayahnya dirumah sakit. Ia tahu alasan Sungmin bekerja di club itu. Maka dari itu ia akhirnya memberanikan diri muncul didepan Sungmin. Ia awalnya akan memberikan bantuan pada Sungmin dengan menawarkan gadis itu bekerja diperusahaan ternamanya. Namun ia sudah terlambat. Sungmin sudah terlanjur putus asa.

Dan seperti inilah jadinya. Kyuhyun sudah merencanakan dengan memberi obat pada minuman Sungmin saat mereka makan direstoran tadi. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin disentuh oleh bajingan yang memanfaatkan tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi tidur Sungmin dan menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu dengan selimut. Ia sengaja membiarkan tubuh keduanya polos agar saat paginya Sungmin benar-benar merasa Kyuhyun sudah menyentuhnya. Kyuhyun bukan bajingan yang akan menyentuh Sungmin kapanpun ia mau tanpa adanya ikatan sah. Ia hanya ingin meyakinkan Sungmin, karena gadis itu pasti tidak mau menerima uangnya jika Kyuhyun bicara yang sebenarnya bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Biarlah, Kyuhyun rela berbohong demi gadisnya itu.

"Maafkan aku Lee Sungmin. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk muncul dihadapanmu." Kyuhyun membenarkan letak anak-anak rambut didahi Sungmin.

"Dan sekarang, aku tidak akan membiarkan oranglain menyakitimu Sungmin. Ijinkan aku melindungimu sebisa mungkin. Mungkin kau akan menilaiku tak ada bedanya dengan bajingan-bajingan yang hanya memanfaatkanmu. Tapi tak apa, selagi itu bisa melindungimu aku akan melakukannya. Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengecup pelan dahi Sungmin namun sarat akan kasih sayang kemudian mengikuti Sungmin tidur dengan memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin posesif.

* * *

END

Hopely you will like it.

Thanks for reading

Mind to review?

Love Ahngyuhyeon


End file.
